


Father's Day

by albawrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites
Summary: Every family has a different way to celebrate.Markus goes to see Carl. Connor stays with Hank. Kara and Alice appreciate Luther.





	Father's Day

It was inevitable for the day to arrive, but Markus is lucky to have such incredible support. As he approaches the graveyard, he can practically feel Simon, North, and Josh behind him. They follow, both loving and protective, and Markus knows he couldn’t be luckier.

He pauses some feet away, looking out to where he can see Carl’s headstone.

Markus isn’t the only one to visit today.

“Do you want me to get rid of him?” North asks first, prepared for confrontation as always.

“No, it’s all right.” Markus looks at the three of them. “Would you all mind waiting here?”

Although North folds her arms, she doesn’t argue. He appreciates how willing she is to keep him safe in both mind and body, but fighting today or tomorrow won’t help anything. Not in that way. Instead, Simon tells Markus, “We’ll be right here if you need us.”

After nodding to them, Markus approaches, not making any attempt to mask his approach. Eventually, he finds himself standing next to the other man.

“Hi, Leo,” Markus says quietly.

Leo looks at him, but doesn’t say anything back. There isn’t any anger or resentment in his eyes, but definitely grief. 

“He loved you, you know,” Markus tells him. “And I saw the message you left him when you left the hospital. He’d be really proud that you’re picking yourself up.”

Silence fills the gap between them for a moment. Eventually, in a stiff voice, as if trying not to cry, Leo says, “He-- Dad. Dad loved you too.”

Unlike Leo, Markus lets his own tears fall, but he smiles at Leo, offering his hand.

The brothers hold onto each other.

 

-=-=-

 

It was 6 days ago that Connor had looked into the calendar at the office. Not that he normally plans for arranged days off, but because he cares to think ahead when especially Hank rarely doesn’t. 

That’s how he knew the day had been taken off by Hank. 

Connor knows why, so he opted to do the same.

In the past few months, he’s encouraged Hank to come jogging with him and Sumo at most, walks at least, and he’d been increasingly more successful. Hank drinks less and less, and though he grumbles about it he’ll eat whatever Connor puts in front of him on most days. All in all, his health has been better.

Not all days can be perfect. That’s what it means to be human, Connor figures.

It’s bright and sunny outside, much to Hank’s irritation he’s sure. Connor does his best to keep the curtains closed, shades drawn, and doesn’t pester him to wake up early like he normally would. It’s 11:50 AM when Hank decides to drag himself out of bed. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Connor asks politely.

“I’ve got it,” Hank mutters, even if that means he’s just putting frozen waffles into the toaster. 

Connor holds his tongue today.

It’s quiet between them for most of the day. Connor doesn’t force Hank to speak, doesn’t attempt in conversation unless Hank starts it. There is the urge to ask if he’s all right or if he needs anything, but he knows that Hank would call it nagging and not take it well.

He’s patient, he waits, even when it gets closer to the evening. A movie is on in the background but neither of them are watching. Instead, Hank is drinking, looking at Cole’s picture. Connor sits next to him and doesn’t tell him to stop. It helps that there isn’t a revolver in Hank’s hand.

Abruptly, Hank puts down his glass with a loud _clink_ , rubbing his face.

It’s 9:03 PM now.

Connor places his arm hesitantly around Hank’s shoulders. It seems like the best option to offer comfort, and Hank takes to it, burying his scruffy face into Connor’s neck, clutching the android.

“It’ll be okay,” Connor says, not really knowing if it will be, but he knows he would do anything to try to make sure it is for Hank.

“Yeah,” Hank says, with more certainty, putting his hand on the back of Connor’s neck and keeping him close. “Yeah, I know.”

 

-=-=-

 

“Mom! Mom, bring it over!” Alice calls out, grinning excitedly.

In return, Kara can’t help but laugh. Months ago, seeing her smile would be so incredibly rare, but it comes so much more easily now. The unrestrained joy in Alice brings such warmth to both her and Luther. Kara calls back, “Okay, okay! Just make sure he’s not peeking.”

“Oh, I promise. Alice is doing her duty,” Luther says, not hiding the smile in his voice.

Alice is poised over the back of the couch, her tiny hands covering Luther’s eyes. Her eyes are positively shining with energy that is barely being kept at bay, and she watches as Kara brings over the wrapped box.

“Okay! You can look now!” Alice decides, granting her permission by removing her hands. She squeals as Luther picks her up from over his shoulder, setting her down on one knee. “Open it!”

Kara smiles broadly as she watches Luther make short work of the wrapping paper, glitter getting all over his trousers with little care from him. When he opens the box, within is a pine green scarf with several imperfections in it, all hand made by a loving little girl. Though he has no need for clothing to keep him warm, the gratitude in his eyes is completely clear.

“I love it, Alice,” Luther says, immediately putting it around his neck. He leans down, giving a gentle peck to the little girl's forehead. “Thank you.”

“Happy Father’s Day,” Alice announces proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Father's Day is always a really personal day for me, and oddly enough all three characters from DBH works well for me to express how complex it can be. 
> 
> I hope your day went well, with family or otherwise, my sweet readers.


End file.
